


The League of Avengers

by themyscxiras



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), snyderverse
Genre: Bwwm, F/F, F/M, Lois is bisexual, M/M, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyscxiras/pseuds/themyscxiras
Summary: Steve Rogers and the Avengers find themselves in a world where the heroes and villians they have known their entire lives only exist in comic books and they come face to face with the heroes of this new world: The Justice League. These two teams must adapt and come togehter before the real danger on the horizon arrives.





	1. Prologue

 

**The universe is a vast and beautiful place full of different planets and galaxies yet to be explored. In this universe there is also another Earth. A world so similar to ours yet immensely different in the most subtle of ways. It can be extremely difficult to understand the differences between this Earth and the next. Only the most brilliant of minds with the means to reach out and access these other Earths could possibly comprehend these differences.  How similar would the other Earth be to the this one, and different could it possibly be? What would be found there?**

 

**You may be asking who am I to be having all this knowledge? Well, you're just going to have wait to find out.**

 

 


	2. The cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War is in the distant future in this story. And Pietro is alive and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be really short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

 

**Avengers Tower, New York. Earth 616**

 

''Tony, I don't think this is a good idea.''

 

Tony sighed. If he could count on both his hands and feet how many times he'd been told that, he'd be richer than he already was.

 

''Is that so, Boy Scout?''

 

''Yes, Tony. Considering everything that happened with Ultron, don't you think messing with a foreign device that _Doctor Doom_ made is a little dangerous?''

 

Tony set the cube  on his work table, still not turning to look at Steve. It was medium sized, completely black with a few lines of orange running through it and intricate shapes on the sides. It was definitely not made from Tesseract power. ''How long are you gonna hang that over my head, Rogers?''

 

"I'm not holding it over your head, Tony. I'm just saying you should be more cautious about messing with things you aren't entirely sure about," Steve said in that annoying I'm-always-right tone that Tony hated. Sometimes Steve sounded so goddamn condescending but Tony knew that he was mostly right. He should probably be careful cracking the thing apart.

 

''Friday, scan the device. Find out anything you can; point of origin, functionality, anything.''

 

_''Already working on it, Mr. Stark.''_

 

 ''Tony.''

 

''Why are you still here?''

 

The sound of a metal utensil clattering on the table echoed through the room as Tony turned around to face Steve, arms crossed. Steve crossed his arms as well, his chest puffing out automatically. His crystal blue eyes stared back at Tony coolly. Sometimes Tony wanted to punch him in his damn face but before he usually could he realized it would hurt him more than it would hurt Steve and he left it alone.

 

''Tony, I'm just trying to get you to understand that you should be more cautious,'' Steve said calmly.

 

''For the love of god, Popsicle, I'll be careful. Now go do something patriotic and leave me alone,'' he waved him off.

 

Steve sighed reluctantly and turned toward the door. ''If you're not down in an hour, I'm sending Bruce after you. Or Pietro.''

 

Tony smirked at the mention of his boyfriend. ''Sure you will.''

 

''I'm serious.''

 

''As you always are. Goodbye!''

 

Tony turned back to the table, shaking his head. Steve was annoying sometimes-no, most of the time- but he was a part of the team. A team that was extremely close to Tony's heart. So he suffered Steve's class act because he was still his friend, and one that really didn't want to do without.

 

''What have you got for me, Friday?''

 

_''Sorry, Tony, there's not a lot I can tell you about this device. Steve might have been right about calling it a foreign device.''_

 

''Great,'' Tony sighed as he grabbed his tools. ''Guess I'll have to figure out manually.'' _  
_

 

_''Good luck with that, Mr. Stark.''_

 

\-------

''Tony!''

 

Tony's eyes widened and he dropped the blowtorch he had in his hands. ''Shit!''

 

He glanced at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 6:00. He had been in there for three hours instead of one. And he wasn't even close to being done. Oh, Bruce was gonna kill him.

 

''Tony, I know you hear me. Tell Friday to let me in,'' the muffled sound of Bruce's voice rang through the door.

 

''Okay, give me a minute!'' Tony shouted as he tossed tools in all the wrong places, trying to make it look like had made some amount of progress. 

 

''Tony, let me in. Steve gave you an hour, you're two hours over and now we're gonna be late for dinner.''

 

''I know, I'm sorry,'' Tony tossed the last thing in the pail and flopped back in the chair. ''Okay, Friday, let him in.''

 

The metal door slid open to reveal his boyfriend dressed in a white shirt and slacks. Bruce's hair was slightly gelled, his arms were crossed and one of his eyebrows wee raised.

 

Tony raised his hands in surrender.''I know, I know. I'm sorry, Bruce, I just got a little distracted.''

 

''A little?''

 

''Okay, a lot, but I was trying to get it out of the way so it didn't ruin our weekend.''

 

Bruce looked at Tony suspiciously but decided to let it go. He reached for his arm and pulled Tony away from the work table. ''Come on, Tony, or we'll be later than we already are.''

 

''I'll make it up to you, I promise.''

 

''I'm sure you will.''

 

The door slid shut and the lights in the room dimmed. The cube sat in the darkness for several seconds before it started to rattle, moving the instruments around it.

 

And then, the cube lit up.

 

 


End file.
